Fight to Survive
by SladeTheDark
Summary: A boy named mark begins to slowly lose everything that has ever been important to him, his home, his family, his hope. When he joins the Training corps can his new found friends put him back together, who knows only time will tell (OC's except for a few, same world as AOT but Eren , mikasa and armin don't exists also I rated T because there are some sexual references, swearing etc)
1. Chapter 1 Wall Maria Falls

_**All right people, welcome to my very first fan-fiction and I hope you enjoy reading it. All reviews/comments are gladly accepted just don't put anything too mean okay? :P well anyways another talking and onto the fan fiction! Also when the text is like this " **__HI there!" __**that's the person speaking when it's like this "Dam him" it's the person thinking, that all sorted okay then! One more thing I won't be doing the character introduction where the MC says something on the lines of "My Name is -Insert name here-" to find out the names you'll have to read on :3.**_

_**I do not own attack on titan or any thing in it, the only thing that is mine is my OCs, AOT belongs to **_ _**Hajime Isayama!**_

_I sat out in the cold harsh storm, curling myself up into a ball to keep myself warm. I didn't want to be out here, my father sent me out because I stopped him from hitting mother again, when I did stop him he ( to my surprise ) stopped attacking mother but was a lot more forceful on me. Sometimes I wouldn't get any food for a day, or he beat me so hard my ribs cracked but if it was to keep my mother safe I was willing to bear the pain._

_========================== 3 Hours earlier=======================================_

_"Harold, will you stop hitting Mark over a little argument!" I could hear my mother shout at my father but the sound was muffled out by the pain in chest._

_"The Boy deserved it, you saw way he was talking to me again! He has to learn some respect before I even __**consider **__to stop hitting him." My father angrily but half slurred at my mother, I could tell he had been drinking again._

_My mother helped me up and carried me to living room, she laid be on the couch and went to get some water and cloth for my bleeding. I could hear my father auguring with my mother while she was getting the water._

_"Your too nice with that boy Susan, if you keep treating him like this he'll never learn from his mistakes!"_

_"He will never learn his mistakes because to you, everything my boy does is a mistake!" I had never seen my mother yell at my father like this before, it was different but a scary different.__**"**_

_**"Why can't father just be nice for once, like he used to be? Ever since he came home that day he was a changed man and for the worse at that." **__I tried to sit up but the pain in my chest was unbearable, I probably cracked another rib again *Crack* or a few*_

_I heard footsteps and a smiling women as my mother entered the room with a bucket of water and some cloths. "Now mark, I just need you to hold still while I get the blood away, it might hurt a little" I could see that she was trying to lighten the mood up the middle, and to be honest it kind of did._

_"I know mom, we've done this plenty of times before, I can handle a little pain" I put on my fake smile, trying to erasure my mother I was fine and to my luck she smiled back and started to dampen her cloth with the water._

_**After Mark got I wound cleaned up...**_

_I sat up from the couch and made a small moan of pain, the wound still hurt but it was a hell of a ton better than before, but then my father came in..._

_"What do you want..." I didn't even try to put on a kind voice, I was too tired and in too much pain to be bothered to. I could see him grunt at the way I said it and it made me smirk for some reason._

_"I came in here to tell you your punishment for speaking to me back there like that" I could hear him snicker behind his tone, for some reason punching me till I bleed and have a cracked rib wasn't punishment enough for me._

_As the answer my question he grabbed me by the arm and opened the front door and pushed me outside. "You'll be sleeping like a dog tonight, outside in the rain!" at that he slammed the door shut and I could hear locks being turned._

_As on cue the storm that was already on seemed to worsen by the second, the rain felt like daggers digging into my skin, and soon I felt like I wouldn't be able to feel me body with the cold like this._

_===============================Present Time====================================_

_As I curled up I thought about the life we lived in, not just me and my family, everyone behind these dam walls. nearly 100 years ago, giant humanoid beings, or as we call them today "Titans" came out of nowhere and Nearly wiped out the entire human race in a night. Our people built these walls to defend themselves against the Titans and ever since then mankind hasn't been needing to worry about being eaten by them._

_But I felt it was wrong, we were caged up in a cage, pretending it to be our freedom from the titans when really we just built ourselves into a dead end._

_My train of thought was broken by a sudden amount of shouting coming from all over the place. I got up to see what all the commination was about but people seemed to be panicking about something, they were rushing round the place, grabbing their most precious items and children and heading somewhere._

_To my surprise the door beside me burst open and my father told me to get in and start packing my things. I walked inside to see my mother looking quite worried and packing some bags._

_"W-what's going on, has something happened?" I was quite confused at what I was looking at but I was interrupted by my father putting his hand on my shoulder. He stared me right in the eyes which he rarely ever did and spoke those six words I will never forget._

_"Son, the walls have been broken" He had a sad tone in his voice, from that day on my world fell to pieces._

_==============================8 hours later=====================================_

_I was sitting with my mother and father on a carriage full of people trying to escape Wall Maria and get to Wall Rose before the Titans could get in anymore. I was still just getting the whole story wrapped round my head, my father has told me three times now but I still find it hard to believe. A 50 meter sized titan appeared out of nowhere and broke a giant hole in the wall, letting small titans in, THEN another breed of titan came, it had some sort of armor on it's skin because not even the cannons could hurt it, it broke a hole at the back of wall Maria and just like that they both vanished, not even a trace there was just a large amount of steam then they were gone._

_But it seemed I wasn't the only one, looking round the carriage I could see that everyone had the same face on, wondering how on earth has this happened and right now I couldn't blame them._

_It was around an hour later when we finally arrived at Wall Rose and the guards let us in, we were not the first to be there, there were people crowed everywhere and it was hard to get around the place._

_We finally found a place to sit down, a small café, for some reason it wasn't as noisy here, not that I was complaining. I looked up to my mother and father who were talking about money issues, I heard my father say something like "Not to worry, with my job I can get us the money we need" or something along those terms but I wasn't really paying attention._

_It was a while everyone seemed to be calming down, the military police said that they stopped the titans from getting to Wall Rose so were safe here. After hearing that everyone went back to being semi-normal bit by bit, even I was feeling a bit relived and that's when my tiredness set in, I yawned louder than I expected to and that's when my mother turned round to be and smiled at me. "My, my, for a twelve year old you get tired fast don't you?" I could hear her hold back a giggle which in turned made me laugh a bit._

_"Mark dear, could you take this money and buy some bread from the counter over there, and remember don't talk to any strangers" she said in a stern but playful turn, I turned round and started to walk inside the café and walked up to the man._

_"Why hello there young fella, what can I get for you!" For a time like this, he was awfully cheery right now, not that it affected me in the slightest._

_After waiting about 15 minutes for the bread to be cooked and the coffee to be made I gave the man the money and walked back to my father and mother. When I got there they took the food and drinks with open arms and we sat around talking about things to try and keep my mind occupied._

_I suddenly blurted out of nowhere to my mother " Mom, can I go look around a bit, please?" I added the puppy face on because I knew she could never resist it._

_She looked a bit token back at the question and I could see her staring at me, wondering if she should allow me to go. "Oh well fine, but don't go very far and come back soon, ok!?" She sounded like this every time I went to school, always worrying._

_I walked around the place, not to far from the café mind you, looking for something interesting to entertain me for a while. That's when I heard the scream..._

_My head shot round as fast as it would let me without my neck breaking, no one else seemed to have really noticed the scream so I decided to go see where it came from, besides what if it was a titan who found their way in and a girl was screaming at it?_

_Two things I found out, one it was a young girl who screamed, about my age, she had long black hair that curled a little at the bottom, her eyes were an ocean blue color which reminded me of when my mother use to tell me story's of the sea, I could also see she had some scars on her face and arms which took me back a bit. What really got my attention was that the girl was being held against a wall by a boy that looked about a year older than me, he had short brown hair and black eyes, his clothes were a bit torn, looked like your average street punk._

_I could see the girl was trying to break free of the boys grip but he seemed but stronger than her and I felt like if I didn't step in something 18+ would happen._

_I walked up the pair, with a fake smile of course and asked the boy "Would you mind telling me what's going on here?" I tried to hide the anger and coldness in my voice as best as possissible, the boy just laughed in response and told be to get the hell out of here before he does something he might regret. At that I sighed and moaned "They never listen do they?"_

_At that moment I pulled out my pocket knife that my father had given me for my 9th birthday for self-defense. I played it against the boys neck with my eyes narrowed. He let go of the girl who was now wide eyed in shock at the new found boy saving her life. No longer holding back the coldness in my voice I spoke to the boy "You better scram before I make mince meat out of you and tell your friends and family a titan got to you..." I guess at that point the boy broke and started to run the other way, starting to cry of course._

_I turned to face the girl while putting my pocket knife, I never noticed how frail she looked before and I kind of chuckled. "You ok?" I knew she wasn't ok, she nearly got her cherry popped by some jerk!_

_The girl quickly stood up straight. "I-I-m okay" at least she managed to stammer that out, well at least she wasn't physically hurt, couldn't say anything about mentally though. "We should get out of before he decides to come back with more friends!" We both ran to the main street filled with people so that we could just blend in and walk away._

_"What's your name anyways?" After helping someone you should at least know their name, well that's what I told myself. "I-t's Mei..." I chuckled slightly at how hard it was for to talk without stuttering. "Well it was nice meeting you Mei!" I shouted before running off, knowing that my mother would be worrying about me by now._

_"Where were you mark, you were gone more than half an hour, I was worried sick you know!?" she pulled my cheeks till they turned crimson red. "I just found something interesting mom, I got distracted by it.." I lied, knowing if I told her I saved a girl who was about to lose her women-hood she would never let me go out again._

_==============================5 months later=================================_

_I was coming home from school on the day that would change my life, I didn't know what was going to happen but it wasn't pleasant. I was walking home alone, in the 5 months I was at school I never really made any friends because of that dam jerk I beat up 5 months back. He told everyone about how I threatened him with a knife and to turn him into mince meat. People started calling him names but one of them he took a liking too, "Slade" it was a while back and a boy called him "Slade The Dark" because I wore dark clothes and usually went to dark areas to eat._

_I found the name quite fitting and I enjoyed being called it, I had no idea that one day I would prefer that name than the own..._

_I opened my house door and kicked my shoes off, "Mom, dad I'm home!" I usually just yell down the hall and they would answer wherever they are , which was strange because they would always answer, then I noticed a foul smell in the air, I don't know why but it smelt familiar...7_

_That's when it hit me..."Blood" I nearly croaked out the word before running to the kitchen, as I entered the stench was everywhere and so was it, blood was oozing down one of the walls and mother was laying down on the table, not moving, not breathing...not alive...I started to cry._

_It had been nearly a year since I cried but now it was all coming out, and I knew exactly who did this and he knew I was here...because at the moment I heard the front door lock and when I turned round I saw my father with a knife covered in my mothers blood in his hand..._

_**Woop woop, first chapter and already a cliffhanger! well anyways like I said before this is my very first fan fiction and I would very much like it if you left me a review (nice or bad) and tell me what ya think, until next time :3**_


	2. 2 Same girl, new face

_**Hey guys I'm back with the second chapter of my OC Attack on Titan, I hoped you all enjoy the first one and let's get right onto the second one. I do not own Attack on Titan nor anything in this story except my OC's.**_

_That's when it hit me..."Blood" I nearly croaked out the word before running to the kitchen, as I entered the stench was everywhere and so was it, blood was oozing down one of the walls and mother was laying down on the table, not moving, not breathing...not alive...I started to cry. _

_It had been nearly a year since I cried but now it was all coming out, and I knew exactly who did this and he knew I was here...because at the moment I heard the front door lock and when I turned round I saw my father with a knife covered in my mother's blood in his hand..._

_I wiped the tears away from my eyes and screamed at the top of my lungs at my now murderous father "Why, why did you do this!? We were all happy for once and now you come and kill the only women who loved you!?" _

_The man I'm ashamed to call my father just sighed as he began to walk forward, almost mumbling to himself on how stupid I was. I back away as far as I could go but my kitchen wasn't that big and he was standing in the only exit, it was hopeless._

_I crouched down, closed my eyes and waited for my painful death, I knew it wasn't going to be quick and painless; he was going to cause me as much pain as possible. I heard his footsteps draw closer and closer._

_That's when I heard it, the voice in my head, a voice that somehow sounded very familiar but it was screaming one thing at me "Fight, fight!" I was confused on what was happening until the voice spoke again "Fight to survive, it's the only way to live in this cruel place they call the world" I had no idea what it was talking about until I opened my eyes to see my father peering directly down on me, while grinning a sadistic smile. "F-fight..." that's all my father heard before he swung the blade at me._

_I have no idea how I did it, but now I was grabbing the knife with one hand, making sure it wasn't getting anywhere me. While my father looked shocked on how I caught the knife mid-way I noticed my hand was soaking with my own blood, that's when I remembered this man was no longer my father he was a murder, a psychopath, and just like wild animals they had to be put down._

_Before my "ex Father" could do anything I swung a fist at his face, making him drop his knife and stumbling backwards, that was my chance, I quickly grabbed my knife and ran as fast as I could towards my father._

_*CRUNCH*_

_I could hear the satisfying crunch of the knife piercing his bones, I looked up to see his horrified face staring down at me. "This is what you get for hurting me and mom all those times..." As soon as it started I slashed the knife out of his stomach and let him lay there in his own pool of blood. _

_**"Rot in hell you son of a-" **__I was about to finish before my front door slammed open and a large man walked in, looking directly at the now drenched in blood 12 year old with a knife but to my surprise he didn't yell or scream, he grinned and said "Well done kid, you're a tough one"_

_=================1 and a half years later============== I fell to the ground, drenched in sweat and panted heavily, I looked at the now broken in half stone, cut out figure of a person. "Well done, you've grown stronger since then haven't you?" I looked behind me with a smile on my face to see the man I now call my uncle._

_"Uncle Sam! where have you been!?" I ran up to the man in his late 50s and give him a hug, this man was the one who found me after I killed my father, he took me in and made sure the military police did nothing. He said I had potential and that I should train every day to get stronger, and ever since then I have._

_"You know where I've been, outside Wall Rose trying to reclaim our home" as he said that he patted my head with a large grin on his face. I smiled back at the old man and we both stood up and walked to the door._

_"When I get older I'm going to join the recorn corps and help reclaim wall Maria!" I shouted out to myself. This amused the man as he mumbled. "Oh you have no idea boy.."_

_===============nearly 3 years later====================_

_I stood over the grave of the one man who I trusted in my life, the one man who accepted me even after the things I had done, And now that man was gone, and he was never coming back. He and his squad were ambushed by 5, 15m class titans. Two out of the five of the squad managed to survive but they did not escape the pain._

_I slowly placed a rose on the grave and gave it a weak smile, "Hell even in death you make me smile old man…" as I said it I turned around and began to walk away from the cemetery, before I left I noticed a familiar long black haired girl leaning on a tree a few yards away, "wonder what she's doing here.." I managed to mutter it before walking off back to the town_

_As I crawled into my large bed, the tears could fall no more because there were none left to cry, he had use them all up already. That night sleep was not an easy thing, when he finally managed to get some he had nightmares of his mother blaming him for her death and then Uncle Sam blaming him saying that he should have been stronger. That night, Mark gave up on hope, friendship and love, all of those emotions he tossed away; they were now just a weakness to him._

_==================start of the 4__th__ year=================_

_About 50 of us stood in 5 lines, one arm behind our backs and one out in front. A man, soon to be known as our trainer and teacher stood at the very front, telling (Or more like screaming) on what we are getting ourselves into. He went over the basic guide, I had read it about five times, if you are willing to take part in the training corps you are willing to give up your life for those around you._

_He went by people, asked them one by one about their names, likes, and why they're here. But he seemed to skip some people, and those people were the ones he knew had been though hell in their life and would not let anyone break down. I was one of those people. He marched up to me and stared me directly in the eyes, I didn't even breathe at the moment, I just returned the gaze and he moved onto the next poor sap, some kid was barely standing on how nervous he was._

_He finally stopped at a girl who was all too familiar to me by now, __**"Mei, you're here too?"**__ I wondered why the shy girl he met 4 years ago was now standing here, ready to become a solider to sacrifice their lives. __**"Guess people change, sure I did I guess she could have as well" **__I looked towards the girl but turned my attention back to facing forwards, If I was ever going to kill titans I had to be focused!_

"_My name is Mei Mikasa; I enjoy reading, training and being with my comrades, I dislike men thinking high all mighty of themselves, loud mouths and Titans. __**"Wow, she said all that without stuttering, last time I met her she could barely say thank you…"**_

_The instructor nodded, "and what is your reason of being here Miss Mikasa?" he had a slight interest in his voice._

"_My father is in the recorn corps so I want to make him proud, I also want to protect my mother and sister who are living inside Wall Rose sir!" she barked back at the commander._

"_Very nice Miss Mikasa, I'll be having high expectations for you" he grinned and then started barking at a few more young ones before marching back up to the front of the rows._

"_You all know why you're here, some want to have revenge on what they have lost, some want to protect the ones they care about, and some just want to hide behind these walls like the little chicken lickers they are,! But the reason you came here no longer matters, what matters is that you train to your full positional, there are also ten of you that will be in the top ten list so if I were you I would be pushing your body until your puny little legs fall of!_

_And with that we were dismissed for 20 minutes to interact before the first session of training starts. I stared up at the sky with the blazing sun resting on top of it. "Dam its hot today..." I managed to mutter out before seeing a tree a few yards away with plenty of shade, so I began to make my way over to the tree._

_When I finally reached it I slumped down against it and let out a small sigh, closing my eyelids, hoping to get some shuteye before training starts, because lately I hasn't been able to get any sleep because the nightmares keep coming back. He was about to doze off, but I heard some movements beside me, My eyes shot open to meet the blue ocean eyes of a long black haired girl staring down on me, I had no idea if she looked happy or a bit frustrated._

"_We just seem to keep meeting, must be fate don't ya say?" she looked a bit more frustrated now than before. "Maybe, or maybe someone's been stalking me lately beca-"I didn't get to finish that last sentence because I received a kick to the stomach, I felt the wind run out of me and I looked up at the now crossed armed girl. "Geese I was joking no need to kill me over it…" I rolled my eyes up, folding my arms up. "I'm sorry, ever since you saved me that day I never really trusted any men except family or…" I looked up at her, wondering if she was going to finish. "Or what..?" I asked, wanting to know a little bit more. "It's nothing ok, I just don't trust most men" and with that we left that topic, hopefully for a long time_

_The instructor took into a large room and pointed at a door at the end of a very long hallway. "Down there is the boys dorm, the other side is the girls, any member of the opposite sex found on the wrong side will do 50 laps, am I understood!?" he barked Everyone barked back with "Yes sir!"_

_==============after seeing the new class room=============_

_Everyone walked outside and faced the instructor and he turned round and barked at us "Since this is your first day, you will only do 20 laps then head home, but do not ever think that this is what it will be like, tomorrow is where the real training starts!"_

_I was on my fifth tenth lap when I saw Mei starting to catch up to me, for a girl she was whopping all the over male students, except me for course. I shouted back to the girl only a few meters behind me "You're better than I expected, and don't take that the wrong way, I'd rather keep my kidneys!" I chuckled to myself at the last remark and I think I heard her chuckle as well. "You're not half bad either, I thought you were gonna one of those people who act tough but can barely run 5 laps" she remarked looking back at the rest of the boys lacking behind._

"_These two are going to be quite the squad members…" The instructor mumbled to himself staring at the boy and girl laps in front of the others._

_After everyone had finished their 20 laps they were aloud rest then sent straight home, the rumors had already spread from my old school now to training corps, some people still called him Slade which I still enjoyed being called, I walked home alone, listening to the silence but I stopped in my tracks. "Whoever's there can come out now, you've been found…" I stared up at the tree behind me before the bush begins the rustle and a figure jumped down._

"_Why hello there Mark, or is it better fitting if I call you Slade…it's been a long time…_

_Finally part two is done… v-v I had to get a lot of ideas for their first day and training and all so yeah, bit of a short one today just over 2000 words couldn't be bothered going to 3000 (also I needed to save parts for the next chapter) well anyways I'm so tired, I need to do something else =.= _


	3. 3 First day at Training Corps

_**Hey guys, Slade here bringing you the third chapter of Fight to Survive, this chapter I've not been looking forward too, well because I suck at training montages (seriously you should have saw me try to do Pokémon _) well anyways lets get started, I do not own anything in this fan fiction except the OC's. Also this one is just a short little one with their training, I didn't make it all serious because that's just BORING.**_

_"Hello again Mark, or is Slade more fitting" The figure did jump down, but were hiding in the shadows, and by the voice I could tell it was a female, a bit young to be exact._

_"And who might you be, you do know it's rude to know others name but keep your identity" I was hoping to trigger a nerve, maybe get a name out of them._

_The figure slowly walked out of the shadows, a girl (As I presumed) walked out, she had crimson red her going down to her shoulders, eyes black as coal, she was wearing the Training corps uniform so I presumed she had just left like the rest of us. "Fine then, I'll introduce myself, my name is Alice Harbinger, as you know from the uniform I'm in the same class as you."_

_At that I started to turn around and walk away, not interested anymore, this left her mouth wide open and staring at me. "Hey, wait!" she called out to me, starting to storm up to me._

_"What is it now, Alice...?" I looked at the girl with eyes of boredom and this just seemed to add fuel to the fire (Try to think of those times when anime girls get that vein in their head and get those giant white eyes ;3)_

_She stared me directly and then barked at me "Do you know who I am, I', the daughter of the mayor of this town, I could have you sent the jail if I wanted to, so just don't storm off like that!" She seemed to think she had power over me_

_I stared directly at her then spoke in a plain voice "Alice, not even the smartest person to ever exist could even begin to calculate the many fucks I do not give " at that I waved goodbye and walked off._

_She must have been super pissed off because she didn't follow me after that, which I sighed relief tp, and I walked to my new apartment that I bought a few days ago._

_=============================4 hours later=========================_

_I lay on my bed, thinking of the training ahead of me, Uncle Sam always said it was really tough, but if you but up with it it'll be easy, besides I've changed since then. I don't give up unless all my bones are broken, not to say I aren't going to break any bones._

_I twisted and turned and looked at my clock on the wall, "Still to early to hit the hay" was the most I could mumble before my door slammed open wide, I stared up at the boy, around my age panting staring at me._

_"Y-you got to help me man!" that's all I could hear before I heard screams down the street, oh I get it, he's one of the popular guys and now he's getting chased by fan girls._

_I pulled the boy with spikey red hair into my apartment and shut the door closed, listening to the outside, I could hear the girls asking each other where he went and continued down the road._

_I turned around to see the boy now smiling, now that I had a good look, I see why the girls want him, tall, six pack, okay hair (Mines better), and an okay smile, perfect for any mindless dream girl._

_"Thanks man, I owe you big time, and by that I mean I'll buy you anything you want, I'll let you punch me in the face, I don't care as long as I'm away from them" the boy then sat down on the chair beside my bed, if I didn't know any better I would have tossed him out here and there, but I felt sorry for the guy and sat down back on my bed._

_"So, what's your name Mr. Popular" I didn't really care, but the awkward silence was killing me. "The names Kline, Kline Winery__" He gave me a smile with a thumbs up but I really didn't care. "And what's your name Mr. Dark and Gloomy" he asked, folding his arms, he's most likely heard of my past in the school, being called a loner and such._

_"Names Mark, and that's all your getting out of me." It wasn't that I didn't like people knowing my name, it's that they can't, if they find out they I'm the child that murdered my father, I'm sure the rumors will spread and they'll kick me out of the training corps. "Fine, fine, if you don't want to tell me that's up to you, but again thanks for the help!" he walk towards my window and opened it._

_"What are you doing..." I didn't really care, because I knew what he was doing but it just felt like a normal thing to say. "Well if I go out front they'll most likely see me so I'm going to escape round back if that's okay with you?" He asked, he was going to do it even I said no so I just shrugged and yawned "Knock yourself out"._

_The Red head then jumped out my window ran down the ally way, I sat back down on my bed and stared at my ceiling. "I wonder if all the people in the training corps are like this" as on cue my eyelids finally closed and I fell into a dreamless sleep._

_========================First day of training========================_

_We were all standing outside in the training course, uniforms fully on, one hand behind your back while one on your chest. To my surprise the instructor for the 3DMG training was a women._

_"Alright ladies...and women today were going to see if your capable of using the 3DMG, as most of you know the Three dimensional maneuver gear are the gas powered zip lines that you use against the titans. _

_The women know those as Miss Morazán pointed towards three large set of pillars with 3DMG's strapped to them. She explained the harness would launch you up then you would have to steady yourself before you land, if you land on your feet you pass, anything else you fail and have to keep trying._

_Of course I wasn't first to go, I was round about 7th, not that I really cared. I put the 3DMG around my waist and looked at the two harnesses strapped to each end. __**"Is it really that hard, out of the six that went before me, only two have passed, and one of them was Mei?" **__I steamed myself as I heard snickers from the crowd of people, most likely they think I'm just some loner who acts tough._

_As soon as the harnesses launched me up I felt like the wind had been taking out of me, but I remained focused, I did a backflip in mid air, not for style it was making sure my feet were directly below me. That's when the harness to my left snapped._

_Everyone gasped and the shock, I was about 15 meters in the air, and with the only thing protecting me basically gone, I had to land this or it was going to hurt. The boy who I met yesterday tried to rush under me but the teacher stopped him and smirked, I didn't hear all that she said before the words I did hear were "Let's see what he can do under pressure"._

_At that moment I leaned to the left and placed my right foot onto the pillar, I grabbed the harness that was still attached and ripped it off, I had to move quickly, I quickly loaded it into my 3DMG and shot it at the left of the pillar in front of me, when it hit I launched myself forward and swung myself round and round the pillar until my feet touched the ground._

_I leaned my back against the pillar, Even though I did it I was exhausted, I was not prepared for that. I could hear mumbling coming from the ground, then the footsteps walking up to me. I looked up to see Miss Morazán smiling down on me. "You planned that didn't you.." I looked up at the teachers smile grow more. "As you most likely know I'm not to fond of men, but I wanted to see how you worked under pressure, because unlike most men you weren't stuck and snobby, you've impressed me" she padded my back and walked off to get a new harness for the pillars._

_I walked to the end of the crowd of people, all the way through people staring me down, wondering how a loner like me could have pulled that off . After everyone gad gone only 13, out of 50 had passed, the ones who didn't are still retaking it._

_But being the sexist she is, the boys who did pass have to do 20 laps while the girls relax, but I was about to start running when she pulled me over to the side, it didn't matter if they got a head start, I could pass them in a few minutes._

_"What is it miss Morazán?" I tried to hide the bitterness I felt towards this women for nearly breaking bones in my body . "You don't have to do the laps today mark, like I said earlier you impressed me on how you managed to save yourself against all the odds, so you can go hang out with the girls over there, but I'm warning you no kinky stuff mister!" she had a slight tease in her voice with made my face go red._

_"Of course I wouldn't do that I'm not a pervert you know!? I marched past her to where the girls were sitting and chatting on the grass, I sat on a bench that wasn't too far away and closed my eyes, I was hoping not everyday was going to be like this._

_I could feel the glare of the other girls staring at me, if looks could kill, the titans were the least I would have to worry about. I could hear their muttering a bit, some of them were like "Why does __**he**__ get to sit of and relax" or "All he did was save himself, in a real fight he would leave his teammates to die" I tried to ignore the comments as best I could, I should be used to this stuff by now._

_I felt the bench creek down a bit, someone else has sit down. I opened my left eye to see none of than Mei sitting there starring into me with those blue eyes. "How?" that's all she said, I was expecting something more, bitchy but this will do. "How...what?" I asked, Already knowing the answer. "How did you save yourself so fast, without making a single mistake, anyone else would have just either fallen on their face or tried to grab the pillar and burnt their hands" she asked, what is with this girl!?. I just shrugged "I just have good reflex's I guess" I sighed and closed my eye again, she stopped talking, knowing she wasn't going to get any information out of me, all was peaceful until..._

_"YOU!" I heard a bark coming from in front of me, I already knew who it was from the voice. "Shit..." was all I could mutter before I felt by jacket being pulled forward, when my eyes opened I was staring into the black eyed, crimson red haired girl from yesterday._

_"Oh, It's Alice wasn't it?" I didn't even try to hide the sarcasm and dullness in my voice. "How dare you just leave me like that yesterday after saying such a rude thing!" she barked "what was I meant to say, you were stalking me..." and just like the time I said that to Mei I got a kick to the chest, and it still hurt from Meis' so this hurt like a bitch._

_I held in the pain so I only flinched when she did, she dropped my coat and sighed, "this is why I was just going to send in two of my guards to get you" and now it was my time to sigh "you should be glad you didn't, if two men in suits tried to grab me, their body's would be in a bin right now" I wasn't joking either and everyone seemed to know that, I stared at Alice with a serious face that I never had put on for years._

_=========================8 hours later===============================_

_As I walked into the dining room for the students everyone glanced at me but looked bat at their friends and continued talking, I sighed in my mind __**"Jesus, just because I'm better I'm the bad guy now...". **__I walked up to the counter and got my food, one steak, a mixture of vegetables, some water and some sauce. I didn't feel like having any pudding so I sat down at an empty table at the far corner of the room, I wasn't that hungry either I just picked at the food in front of me before a familiar voice sat down and called my name "Hey Mr. Gloom- I mean mark, been a while!" I looked up to see Kline, the guy from yesterday. "Oh hey Kline, what are you doing here?" I had a bit of interest why one of the popular boys with the girls was sitting with me, and I'm sure the girls had the same thought._

_"I'm sitting with my new friend who saved my ass yesterday, what's it look like?" My hand flinched at the name "friend" and my mouth barely muttered it out, "F-f-friend?" He looked at my before realizing what I meant. "Oh, guessing you never had any friends before this, huh?" I just shook my head in agreement, my father never let me outside with the other kids because he said I would learn bad things from them._

_============================Flashback=============================_

_"Daddy, I want to play in the snow with the other kids, they all look like their having fun!" the 5 year mark was begging his father to let him go._

_"I've told you this a hundred times before Mark, they would teach you bad things so for the last time, __**NO.**__" his father then pulled mark into his room and locked the door leaving a crying mark standing there, alone._

_======================Flashback ended=============================_

_I only noticed Kline waving his hand in front of me when I stopped thinking, "Hey, Mark, you ok dude?" he seemed to have a hint of worry in his voice. "I'm fine, I just need some rest from todays training." I was slightly telling the truth, I was exhausted "I hear you, mind if I come with?" I shrugged and we both got up to leave, unknown to us, we were being followed._

_After leaving are trays up we headed to the building where the two dorms are, Kline was going on about now that the girls are just down the hall it's going to be ten times harder hiding from them. I found Kline quite amusing, unlike a lot of people he listened to what you had to say and was a funny guy, I guess if I had to I would call him a friend._

_When we opened our room door, we were a bit amused that we were in the same room, but their were two other bunk beds so another two boys would most likely be coming soon. We got undressed ( Well I did, Kline had some PJ's) and got into bed, Kline turned out the lights since he was bottom bunk and I lay there staring at the darkened roof. I heard the door creek open, I presumed it to be the other boys, Kline didn't flinch so I'm guessing he's asleep. I heard footsteps draw close to the middle of the room, then something that surprised me happened. I felt my bed sheets lift up to the left and someone crawl inside, whoever was grabbed me from behind and pulled me closer and I heard a soft giggle. __**"Shit, a girl!? What about the "No going into the opposites sex dorms or punishments!?"**__ I was about to sit up and yell when I realized, if I'm caught in the same bed as her, I'll be punished as well, she knew this, she planned this, whoever "she is"_

_**Hey guys there's the third chapter done and dusted, the next chapter will be full of stuff like, titans...um...badassery, titans, blood...did I mention titans? well anyways thank you for reading and stay swaggy my friends...stay very swaggy**_


	4. The Colossal strikes again

_**Hey guys, Slade here bringing you the 4th chapter of "Fight to Survive!", and to my surprise I got four reviews, three by the same person, a friend from school and one from a person I don't know! Now some people think "That's not a big deal" yeah for you it might not be, but when I first started this I didn't think anyone would notice me but people have :O, I don't care if it was one person I would still write just for them. Anyways enough with me getting all titanic mode ONTO THE STORY. I own nothing in this story except my OC's, my laptop and a juice box...I love that juice box...**_

___I sat there in silence, that's when I heard the door open again, but this time two other boys came in chatting to each other, the boys who were meant to come in and not this dam girl. Luckily they didn't turn any candles on, knowing/thinking me and Kline were asleep, well he was anyways._

_I had put my hand over the girls mouth to stop her from even breathing to hard before letting go when the boys go into bed. I sat there in silence fore about two hours before nodding my head, knowing all three of the other boys had to be asleep by now. I sat up and stared at the girl, who to my half surprise was still wide awake and staring at me. Now that I had a good look, this girl wasn't half bad either, she had long blue, that turned into a shade of green at the bottom, hair, her brown chestnut eyes shined in the moonlight. I couldn't see the rest of her body but I bet she looked-. I nearly slapped myself at the mere thought. __**"GODAMIT MARK, now is not the time to be thinking about those things, just get the girl out of here and into her own dam dorm so you can get some sleep!" **__I was kind of frightened that I was yelling at myself in my head, maybe this was the start of insanity?_

_I just stared at the girl, she was staring right back at me with a huge smile on her face, that just made me sigh in anger and tiredness and whispered to her "What is your dorm number, cause your going there, right now..." The girl only looked slightly confused at the order and tilted her head "But I want to stay here and sleep with you Slade-kun." she made sure I heard the "Kun" part she added in my nickname, only my mother had ever called me "kun" before so it was a bit awkward._

_I just grabbed her arm and slowly, but quietly, pulled her down with me until we opened the dorm and entered the corridor (And before you ask, yes mark is wearing clothes now, he put on a hoodie and shorts before he left XD) I looked up the corridor to the see 6 sets of girl dorm doors, same as the boys. "Go, now..." I could speak louder now that I wasn't in my dorm. "But Slade-kun..." she looked at me with puppy eyes. "Will you stop calling me that, I don't like having "Kun" on the end of my nickname, makes me sound...weak."_

_"Fine...but I won't let the other girls have you" She had a huge smile on her face before walking down the corridor and walking into the second on door to the left. I just stood there shaking myself and managed a mutter "What other girls...?" at that I went back into my dorm, undressed and got back into bed, finally getting some sleep._

_=======================2 months into training=====================_

_I finally realized what she meant by "other girls", it was only two months and about all the girls (exception of Mei and Alice) had been asking me out on dates. Of course I declined them all but they kept coming back. I hated this. I missed the times where I could walk off and no one would be watching my every move._

_I slumped down against a tree, taking a gulp off my water before wiping my mouth, that's when Kline slumped down beside me exhausted from the 30 laps and pushups. "How is doing 30 laps and sit ups meant to help against titans, it's not like we can punch them to death, and running isn't an option when they spot you" he groaned and gulped down nearly all of his water. "I don't know how you do it mark, we've been through all this and I haven't even heard you MUTTER about how bullshit this all is._

_"Because it's not..." was all I could mutter, I didn't want to admit it, but two months of doing 30 laps and about 100 pushups did take the wind out of him. "If a titan spots you, you need to gain enough speed to use your 3DMG, without speed your just going to fall back down and be dead meat, and for getting our strength up..." He glared at Kline, making him flinch a little. "Not everyone is as nice as you think..." remembering my father."_

_Kline didn't push any further, he knew if Mark ever wanted to tell him, he would tell him, trying to ask for him to spill wouldn't do anything, hell, even if titans could talk and were chewing on mark, asking him for information I bet mark would just glare them in the eyes and tell them to fuck off. Kline just chuckled at that thought, knowing that there was one man here who wasn't afraid to die._

_==========================4 Months into training======================_

_We had finally been aloud to use the real 3DMG, we were led into a small training ground, similar to the titan forest out in the Titans territory. It had large wooden figures scattered around, meant to resemble titans, the figures had a soft part in the nape area, which of course was our job to cut a good slice into. Everyone went five at a time, I was the 4th group to go, along with Kline, Mei and three other kids I didn't know._

_When I first used the 3DMG, it felt a lot lighter than I expected, not that was a bad thing, I was able to swing round trees in an instant, that's where I saw my first wooden titan. I pumped more gas into the 3DMG, increasing my speed, dodging any trees in my way. *SLICE*, I landed on top of a large branch above the figure. I looked down to see the damage, the soft part of the nape was completely destroyed, fluff was falling to the ground slowly. I grinned that it was a direct hit and continued on to find more and to destroy as many as I could before time was up._

_An old man was watching the group of five slicing their way through the wooden figures napes. He looked at the red head who was doing pretty good, the old man expected him to not even be able to hit the nape but he was getting some pretty good cuts into them, some wouldn't kill a titan but would definitely confuse it._

_He then watched the girl with long black hair, he was interested in this girl, he knew her father, a very good solider in the recon corps indeed, it was no wonder why she was wanting to be here. She had already destroyed 5 wooden figures in the first 15 minutes, which was better than most of the people training here, she would definitely make a good solider one day._

_Then his eyes landed on the one he was most interested in, the boy named Mark, of course he had knew of his past, his father had murdered his mother and he single handily killed his father using his own knife. He also knew the man who brought him into his care. Corporal Samuel. A very good man, and a great loss when death finally caught up with him. But something was off about the boy, he didn't have the slightest hint of revenge in his eyes, not the slightest bit of anger, the thing that scared the old man the most was that he was enjoying every second of killing the wooden figures of titans._

_==========================6 Months into training=====================_

_**"Four more months and it's all over, I just have to last four more months in this dam training camp..." **__Marked was sitting against the same tree he always went to when he had something on his mind. It became like a habit after the very first day, it was a nice play anyways, the leaves blocked out the blazing sun, it also had a very nice smell and the ground around it was smooth with grass. It was quite peaceful today, the instructor let us have a day off because of all the extra training we had been doing, so I wasn't going to waste it by being indoors like the rest of them. I just stared at the clear blue sky's, I always asked myself the same thing but I never could get a true answer. __**"Why do I wane kill the titans, I know they killed uncle Sam, but many people have lost their loved ones to them but still aren't brave enough to risk their own to kill the titans, am I just brave, stupid, naive...I just don't know..."**__ My train of thought broke with the instructor was telling everyone to go out and do something for about two hours, so I got up and walked off only to hear footsteps behind me._

_I turned around to see Mei behind me so as the gentleman as I ham (Ha, yeah right) I asked "Where might you be going Mei?" Her head shot up, I kind of guessed she didn't even know it was me in front of her. "Oh, I didn't notice you there Mark, anyways for your question I'm heading off to the market to buy some food for my family, may I ask where you are you going, as I remember your apartment is the other way so I'm guessing not there?" she folded her arms and looked at me, does she think I'm following her or something? "I don't have anything better to do so I was heading to the market to get some food, I didn't really get breakfast today so...yeah." That seemed to satisfy because she let out a large sigh hand she grabbed my arm and started pulling me. "Hey, what the hell are you doing!?" I questioned, trying to break my arm free to no prevail. "Since your going to I guess you could help me pick out the best food for my family today, they want type of stew. __**"Great, guess I'm not getting lunch either..."**_

_On the other side of the street was a man watching the two teenagers head towards the market, he growled at the boy before heading off towards his house._

_=============================10 months later========================_

_I felt a grab on my shoulder to see Kline there with a bigger smile than usual on his face. "What's got you so happy, finally found the right girl?" I asked, knowing that Kline would just growl a me which he did before answering my question "To my luck sadly no, but the reason I'm smiling is because this is our last month of training, soon we'll be official titan killing machines!" He jumped into the air, punching his fist up. I chuckled at the sight, I wasn't going to say it but I was also happy that the last month of training was over._

_When we walked into the dining room everyone else seemed to be thinking the same thing, glasses were full, people were smiling, everyone just seemed to be in the best form today, it was kind of nice to see, of course I didn't even let a grin form on my mouth, I just sat down on the usual corner table and Kline followed._

_That's when the instructor game in, even she seemed to be in a good mood, probably knowing that in a month she would be free of all these pests and could relax for a good long while. "I know your all happy to know this is your last month of training, but don't even think about slacking off, remember, we are giving people scores on who will be on the top ten, even if your number one right now, slack off and you might go off that list!" she had a bit of tease in her voice so everyone just chuckled and nodded. That said she walked out and everyone went back to talking, it was a fine day._

_========================A few weeks later===========================_

_It was around 9:00 pm at night, all of us were led into a large open area with a stage in front of it, a man with blonde hair and a beard was standing there. Ten of us were lined up at the very front while the rest were lined at the back, a few meters away. So this had to be the top ten, I didn't expect to be the very first, neither did I expect Kline to get 5th, even he looked shocked, Mei on the other hand, I knew she would be very high her, so her being second was no surprise. There were a few others I noticed, like that blonde girl Annie that was very cold and a bit of a loner, the way I used to be, she was 4th. the others I didn't know the names of._

_The man at the front explained to us that we had all graduated and were now given the choices of what we wanted to pick, we could pick the Garrison, where we fortified the walls and checked the cannons, or we could pick the Recon corps, where you ventured out into Titan territory and tried to reclaim our homeland, and last but not least the Military police, where you served directly under the king, but this option could only be picked by the top ten._

_When the choices were made, I picked the recon corps, even If I could pick the Military police that wouldn't be doing anything to stop the titans from advancing to our homes. This was this prick called Jean in our class who of course made it in the top ten, he kept bragging about now that he was in the top ten he was going to join the Military police and not get eaten by titans. Everyone else just thought of it as a joke, to me, it was an insult, I wanted to go over there and knock some sense into him, and you know what, __**I WILL.**_

_I felt like something inside of me had just awoken and was now interested, but I shrugged off the feeling and walked over to the snobby kid of a landlord. When he saw me coming I could see a hint of fear in his eyes, good, I wanted him to fear me. He continued to say how while he was safe beside the king you would have to risk your lives...then I heard him say it, I snapped. Under his breath I heard him mumble that anyone who joined the Recon corps was a full. I wasn't angry because I had joined it, it was because my uncle died saving the asses of brats like these._

_At that moment I grabbed Jean by his shirt collar and slammed him against one of the wooden pillars in the room. Everyone was shocked to such a fight come out and a joyful event. "W-w-what the hell do you think your doing!?" now he was even more afraid, I grinned. "You mocked, the recon corps, that's what, my Uncle lost his life to those dam titans so little stuck up pricks like you could live, so if you ever even mutter something against them it'll be the last thing you say you little snobby bastard!" At that I Punched him against the Jaw, not hard enough to break it, but he still felt pain. No one seemed to want to help Jean up for two reasons, one, they thought he was a snobby prick two, and they hated him mocking the recon corps, two, if they helped him up, Mark would most likely declare them an enemy as well._

_Of course a few hours later I was called in by the instructor to be asked what exactly happened, when I told her I snapped at what he said, she just grinned, and said "Just what I expected of you, you won't let anyone put themselves in front of others because of money and power, even though I like girls better, you're the kind of men I'm into."_

_At that I walked out of the office, it was nearly Midnight, time to hit the dorms. Of course when I got there people were all asking me why I did it, how cool I was, how they would never get on my bad side. I just ignored it all and went to bed, tomorrow we had to help clean the cannons before taking on our new roles, I didn't really care...I just wanted to shed some titan blood._

_========================The very next morning======================_

_Five of us were at our section of cannons, we started cleaning up rubbish that the guards left behind, bird crap, and cleaned the cannons. "Man, I can't believe we have to do this right before we finally get to go into our new sections..." I didn't know the boys name but he seemed alright. I just ignored everyone and did my own job, quicker this is done the quicker and I can get out of these walls._

_*PHHHZT*_

_A large flash of yellow light appeared right in front of where we were standing, and there he was standing, in the flesh...The colossal Titan..._

_At that moment no one moved an inch, we were all frozen in place by the red giant staring directly at us. "SHI-" was all I could shout before steaming hot steam pushed off the edge of the wall, we all used our 3DMG to attach ourselves to the side of the wall, before we heard a large crash from the front gate._

_We looked over to see a hole, just like the one made in Wall Maria, was formed, and titans were starting to pour in, one by one._

_"The t-t-tians, they've broke in again..." A girl with long brown hair muttered, her name was Sasha I believed. I couldn't just sit there and watch this happen, so I barked an order "You four, meet up with the rest of the squads and help defend against the titans!" I screamed releasing my grip on the wall, slinging myself upwards. "And you!?" I heard Sasha scream behind me. "I'll deal with "him"!" I sprung upwards from the steam, directly facing the colossal titan, who seemed to be waiting on me, staring in my direction._

_"Hey there, we didn't meet the first time, how about I introduce myself...?" was all I could mutter before a giant red arm slung my way, I was easily able to doge it and attached myself to the colossal titan while freefalling, as I slung myself up I saw that he had destroyed all the cannons. That's when it hit me, the two holes, the cannons being broken, this wasn't pure luck, this thing had intelligence!?" I looked up to see a hand rise from the mist to try to squash me like a bug, I narrowly escaped by attaching onto his elbow and releasing a large amount of my gas to sling myself forward. When I had flung myself far to the right I attached myself onto the nape of his neck. "Your not as stupid as you look!" I slung forward screaming the last of the sentence "YOUR EVEN STUPIDER CAUSE YOUR FIGHTING ME!" I screamed my lungs out and just before I hit the nape of his neck, large amounts of that hot steam came out, pushing me away. I released more gas to push me forwards, and to my lucky I was and I sliced as hard as I could. To my surprise, I slashed at her, the colossal titan was no longer there, it had just vanished, just like the story's from 5 years ago._

_I attached myself to the outside of the wall, staring at the giant footprints in the ground in disbelief. __**"How did something that big just...vanish?"**__ I was interrupted by a worried Sasha who was looking down to me, "Mark, are you alright!?" I couldn't answer, I couldn't even speak...what the hell are we up against?_

_As we got to HQ, people were already flooding out of the city, the vice commander was in the middle, screaming/barking commands at us, telling us if we have to, lay down our lives for the civilians at hand. Everyone nodded and yelled "Yes sir!" and with that, everyone got prepared for the biggest fight of their lives._

_========================A few hours later============================_

_I was staring at the distance, fully prepared with a new gas tanks and a fresh set of blades, I looked at some of the larger titans, breaking houses down like they were toys. The rage flooded back into me, I wanted them all to die, every single one of them._

_As my squad flew through the air, they were barking at each other, telling them that no matter what, stay with the group, were better in numbers, __**" yeah right..."**__ that's all I could think before a scream came from behind us, we landed on a roof and turned around, what we saw was...disgusting..._

_A blonde haired titan had one of our teammates in his mouth, an abnormal it seems, a normal titan wouldn't have jumped up to get him, but he wasn't just eating him, he was chewing on him little by little in front of us, like he was mocking us for not being able to save our friend. It wasn't long until he swallowed the young boy down in one gulp, I flinched at the disgusting crunch._

_When the titan just started walking away, rage filled up beside me, how dare he just walk away, he ate our teammate right in front of us and expects to live...oh that titan is dead...and he's mine..._

_My 3DMG launched to a nearby roof and I started running towards the blonde haired titan, I could hear the yells of my teammates behind me but I ignored them and kept on going, as I jumped a roof I saw a titan jumping up between the gap to get me, I quickly launched myself forward, dodging the attack and continued running that's when another scream perked my ears, and I knew who it was, that blue haired girl from that night, I found out her name was silica, she was now being held by a titan, about to be dropped into its mouth. I couldn't just leave her, even though I badly wanted that titan who killed my teammate I've got to make sure more live than die, so I changed my course and quickly turned left towards the grey bearded titan. I saw the blue girl get dropped into the titans mouth, but I wasn't about to let another one die, not again!_

_I quickly attacked myself onto the titans mouth and stuck my blades in-between the mouth of the titan, it wouldn't hold for long but it meant the titan couldn't close it's mouth until they snapped, I grabbed silica's hand, who was now falling down the neck of the titan and slowly pulled her up. I heard the blades starting to crack behind me. __**"SHIT"**__ I knew I had to act fast, so I grabbed silica with both hands and tossed her outside the titans mouth, it wasn't a graceful landing but she survived. I could that Silica looked up in horror as both blades snapped in half as I was about to get out. She sat there in horror as she watched the titan take a giant gulp. She heard a female voice call her, It was Mei. How could she tell Mei that Mark just died, saving her. Mei grabbed and fell with Silica, barely dodging the titans hand. Mei tried to use her 3DMG to kill the titan but to her surprise, it was out of gas_

_. She looked at silica who looked to be still in shock. Mei shook silica and kept asking her what was wrong. Silica finally started talking. "The titan grabbed me...it dropped me into it's mouth...I thought I was going to die...then Mark showed up out of nowhere and jammed the titans mouth open with his blades...he pulled me out but the blades snapped before he could get out..." after she had said it, silica broke down crying, Mei couldn't believe it, the top of the class, the boy who saved her when she was young, had just been killed by that titan, yet again saving another girl..."He was a ladies man wasn't he..." was all Mei could mutter. Mei turned round to face the titan, while silica was getting up to help, that's when something happened, the titan mouth was going side to side, up and down, and that's when it happened, two spinning blades cut the whole titans head in half, and out came a blood covered Mark, only he was missing his right leg. Before anything else mark jumped behind the titan and sliced it's nape, killing it._

_(What happened inside the titans mouth)_

_I sat there in Pain, when the blades snapped my leg got trapped in between the titans mouth, but I had an idea to get out before I became this titans breakfast. he grabbed the handles of my blades and refreshed them with new blades, I took one last look at my crumbled leg before swinging my left blade at it, the pain was unbearable, that's why I held my second blade in my mouth, to crunch down on the pain. I keep swinging and swinging and until my leg untied itself my from my body. I had to act fast, I stood up on one leg, using the titans mouth to balance myself. I held by two blades by my side and looked for a soft spot in the mouth, I spotted one and started swinging at it, it healed faster then I could hit it, that's when I had an idea, I saw captain Levi do some sort of spin in one of the training exercises, if I could just do that. And without thinking twice I jumped up and started spinning my blades, and it worked. I sliced through the skin like it was nothing and ripped the titans head in half, but I had to finish it before it regenerated, so I quickly swooped down and sliced its nape, killing it._

_I fell to the ground, the blood loss finally catching up to me, I could see two girls running up to me, Mei and Silica, their still here, I thought they would have left by now...? They helped me up and started to walk along the path, which hopefully led to the HQ. That's when it came, another 15 meter class titan walked round the corner, of and boy was it familiar, long blonde hair, a creepy smile, "It's him" That's all I could mutter. The Titan spotted us instantly and started walking towards us, I only had some gas left, and I was badly injured, silica and Mei had no gas left, what the hell do we do!?_

_That's when my hand slowly raised to my mouth, it was like my body wasn't listening to me anymore, I pushed Silica and Mei away from and bit down onto my thumb, the huge flash of yellow light come down and a lot of smoke filled the area. When the smoke cleared, there standing was a 15 meter class titan, with black eyes and long black hair. It started to Roar at the blonde titan before running towards it and punching it right in the face, the titans head came flying off and the second 15 meter class started stamping on the nape of the neck, making sure it was dead._

_Mei and Silica couldn't believe their eyes, it couldn't be possible, Mark was standing there just a moment ago, then he's gone and a titans in his place, could it be that that titans, no it couldn't be, that's impossible._

_After a long screech of the titan, it fell down on it's knees, then on it's chest, start to burn. Out of the nape though was something shocking, there he was, standing there, both legs, no blood, no scars, it's like it had never happened, but how was this even possible?_

_**Holy crap that was a long one, 100 words off 5000 words, but I had a blast writing this chapter, has to be my favorite so far and I just wanted to say a big thanks for the people reading this, just knowing that people take the time to sit and read something you made and enjoy it is a really great feeling, anyways I hope you all have good time and stay swaggy my friends.**_


	5. The Colossal strikes again (Meis POV)

_**Hey guys Slade here with part five of "Fight to Survive", I know it has been a while since I posted the last chapter and well I only have one excuse and that is me going back to school, and boy getting homework is a bitch =.=. Also my friend asked me why the last chapter was really just Mark in Erens place, the reason is I just thought I could improve it a little, by that I mean I never knew how Eren could hold open a titans mouth with just an arm, well enough with me talking ONTO THE STORY.**_

_======================Meis POV====================_

_I leaned against the cannon that I had just finished cleaning, after we had selected our roles we all had to make sure the cannons were clean and were ready to fire. It wasn't anything anyone could call "Fun" because even Silica, a new found friend with an obsession with Mark, looked like she was going to die out of boredom._

"_**Well, at least after I do this I can finally make my father proud..." **__that was I could think before I large yellow light flashed on the right side of the wall._

_I stood there, half shocked and half frightened at what I saw, a giant muscle-skined titan staring down just above the wall. It seems I wasn't the only one, everyone else around me also had the same expression on their faces, I just couldn't look away from the giant figure until a large amount of steam seem to pour out of it. Even from being this far I could feel the hear hit my skin that's when I realized that was Marks position but before I could even think I heard the sound of 3DMG and as I turned around I saw Silica and a few others heading towards the giant red monster._

"_For fucks sake..." was all I could mumble before starting to follow them, Silica in the lead, guessing because she also knew that was Mark's position. As we got closer we all heard a loud crash before looking below where the colossal titan was standing, to my shock another hole just like the other one was now formed in the wall and my mind raced though all the thoughts again. _

"_**The titans...are going...to get...in..."**__ was all I could think as I saw smoke pour through the new formed hole before the sound of 3DMG was heard but it wasn't being heard from our group. As we looked up we saw a boy sling himself up from the wall, landing a few meters away from the colossal titans face. As I saw him I knew that only one baka (Idiot) would face that thing._

"_Mark..." was all I could mumble before I saw the red giants hand sling towards the boy, he easily jumped out of the way, being the top of the class she didn't expect any less of him. He then seemed to have caught onto the Titans back and slung himself high into the left side but he wasn't staring at the titan, he was staring at the now broken cannons falling from the wall. He seemed to have have a frightened look on his face which was very rare to see. The giants eyes seemed to focus on the boy before it's hand reached out, seeming to be trying to grab Mark but before it could close he Grappled onto it's elbow and released a large amount of gas to launch forward slinging him far to right before sending another hook onto the Colossal titans nape before launching himself forward, screaming something but we were to far away to understand it but that wasn't what was on our minds._

"_**He's going do it...he's actually going to be able to kill it..!"**__ I was nearly screaming out the words, this thing was like the titans lifeline, without it they would be nothing, and he was going to make sure of it. As I looked around huge smiles were plastered on everyone's face but were soon smacked off as the colossal titans nape let out a huge amount of steam covering the back of him and Mark. When the steam seemed to die down everyone was so confused including myself, the colossal titan was no longer there and Mark started to fall before hooking onto the wall, with the same face on but his seemed to have more rage on it. I was about to run to him before the girl named Sasha, she was in his team, slung up shouting down to Mark asking him if he was okay._

_I just looked at Silica who turned around and just stared back, hoping I would have some sort of answer and boy I wish I could have._

"_Mei...what just happened to that thing...?" was all she cold mutter out, looking at me with watery eyes, I heard that Silica's whole family except her mother got wiped out because of that dam titan._

"_I have no idea Silica, I really have no idea..." was all I could say before a man from the Military police launched up beside us, he looked around before walking to us, he told us that we had to report any information about the colossal titan to the head commander then head to HQ for further instructions._

_When we got to HQ the place was filled with panic and screams of fear, and for once I didn't judge them, who couldn't be afraid at this moment...well unless you were a certain dark haired boy who nearly killed the colossal titan, then yeah you were afraid._

_The commander didn't really didn't say anything special, just the normal thing we should know; Clear as many titans as possible, lay down our lives if we have to, and protect the people. After that we went inside a large building to get a fresh set of blades and two new gas tanks._

_I tried to find Mark to get some answers out of him but he was nowhere to be found, he must have already got his things and left, he was always eager to head into action._

"_**Just don't go and die on us Mark..."**__ was all I could think before me and my squad were heading out towards where the titans were pouring in from. As we stood on the roof we stared at the hole, I could make out the figures of about 15 titans, the largest around 15m but still with this many of them._

_Before we knew it we were jumping from rooftop to rooftop getting closer until an abnormal ran down the street to the left of us. It seemed to be going after some civilians who were trying to hide and it didn't seem to bother with us. We all turned around and set off after the titan. We were going to test out a new technique we formed..._

_==================The night before the attack================_

"_So you think that'll work on an abnormal?" I bastioned, looking at the buzz cut haired boy named "Connie". He seemed to be talking about how to take down an abnormal with a less of a chance of one of us getting eaten._

"_Sure it will, if we do what I said then not even the fastest running abnormal will be able to survive!" H shouted, making everyone sweat drop._

_======================Present======================_

"_Okay guys, let's see if Connie s plan will work!" I shouted slowing down behind the group while Silica and a short haired boy with dark hair both hooked one grapple each onto one leg, Silica on the right, the boy on the left, they both swung round, passing each other making a loop round the titans leg and just before it fell I jumped up into the air, hooked onto it's nape and sliced it right open. After we left the are we took down at least five more normal titans and an abnormal. It wasn't until I noticed that Silica was missing that I started to panic. We looked around the are until we heard a scream from a few houses down and what I saw made me stop in my tracks._

_A large grey bearded titan was holding Silica right above his mouth, almost teasing her before he chomped into her bones and then he let go. It felt like time had stopped as I saw Silica fall into the Titans mouth. I couldn't move, I couldn't save her because I was afraid._

_That's when he came again, the faint sound of 3DMG was heard as a boy slid himself into the titans mouth, sticking both of his blades in-between the titans teeth and slide down the titans neck, it was about a minute later before Silica came flying out of the titans mouth and landed rough against the roof. It was only when the person who saved her tried to step out did I see why Silica still looked frightened, because at that moment the blades snapped and the teeth came crushing down on who I found out to be Mark._

_I grappled up to Silica and held her in my arms, asking her if she was alright but she didn't reply, she just sat there in my arms with tears swelling up in her eyes and before I knew it she was hugging me, the titan began to walk away, looking happy about the meal it just had._

"_It was Mark..." was all she could say out of her crying/shaking voice, I knew I saw him with my own eyes but I was hoping it was just a kid who looked like him. "It should have been me..." I just held her silently before turning my head to the titan._

"_**Oh that thing is SO fucking dead..." **__I was about to let go of Silica and head for the titan before the titans head just exploded where it was standing, and there came out in a mid-air jump Mark, one of his legs gone and blood rushing down his face. He just swooped down and sliced the titans nape and falling with it's body._

" _**It can't be...he was eaten by that titan..."**__ but I was shook out of my thoughts of Silica letting go of me and rushing to the dead titans body to find a one legged Mark laying there, barely breathing._

_We both picked him up, one arm each and started carrying him down the street, we had to get him to HQ and fast, if we didn't he was going to bleed out. At that moment stomps could be heard close by and to their horror a titan with long yellow hair and a huge smile started walking down the street, most likely wanting another snack._

_I was out of gas, I had no idea about Silica or Mark but even if they had some Mark had no leg and Silica was in no shape to fight, there was no time for us to switch gas Canisters. I was about to draw out my last set of blades before I got pushed to the side, followed closely by Silica also being pushed in my direction. I was about to yell at Mark about what the hell he was doing but before I could a large streak of yellow lighting hit where he was standing and a sound that sounded like bones connecting could be heard from the smoke._

_When the smoke cleared, I was speechless, well I couldn't blame myself, it's not everyday you see a 15m class titan standing just where your friend was but this titan was different, he wasn't going for them, he was staring at the titan just down the street and before I could even say anything the newly found titan let out a loud screech/scream and ran towards the yellow haired titan._

_What happened next could only be described as horrific, this "Titan" smashed off the grinning titans head like it was nothing and when the body fell to the ground it started stomping on the titans nape, making sure it wouldn't get back up._

"_It knew it's weak spot..." was all I could mumble before the titan fell forwards and hit the ground hard._

_What I saw next made my heart stop, out of this titans nape came something I didn't expect to see, something no one could ever imagine, a boy clung himself out of the titans nape, his black hair flowing against the wind as he took a gasp of air._

"_Mark...?" was all I heard from silica before she started running to him._

_**Yeah yeah, I know it's a short one and to be honest the next one will be to (It'll be more like a comedy side of it) but I promise chapter 7 will have ATLEAST 3500 words I swear on it. Also I forgot to mention but Mei isn't my OC she's my friends but Silica, Kline and Mark are all mine. Well any ways I hoped you enjoyed and see you next time!**_


End file.
